Rock 'n' Roll, Baby
by Nala
Summary: This happens before the actual plot! I didn't know about Lizzie when I started! Trip's sister comes aboard Enterprise with a huge secret. Will she reveal it, will she drive the crew nuts, will she rock'n'roll) :-) [TT], Please R&R, Chapter 8 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rock 'n' Roll, Baby

Author: Nala (Insa)

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters of Star Trek: Enterprise. I'm just making my fun with them. Jen is mine, though :-)

Author's note: Well….this is what comes into my sick brain while I'm watching silly cooking shows…..Hope ya have fun with it. I'd be happy if you reviewed a lot and gave me some hints how to make my story better. Sorry for any language mistakes that may appear. Oh, and well, I don't know that much about Trip's family….but now he has a sister :-)

Talrhia, Vulcan Starship 

Captain Sukan tried to just ignore the annoying noise. 

Tock…..tock…..tock….

Calmly, Sukan turned around in his chair. 

"Could you please stop that? It's hard to concentrate while that ball is falling down every 1.4 seconds."

"1.4? Hey, I'm lots faster than I used to be." 

The girl wore a big smile and continued to let the small blue ball fall down on the floor and catch it at half it's way up again. Two weeks aboard this small starship and with the seventeen Vulcans had made her just a bit more stubborn than she was anyway. Jen pulled her blond hair back to a ponytail and finally sat down in a chair. Sukan nodded and turned over to his files again.

The Vulcan began to really get annoyed with the sixteen year old. Jen Tucker never seemed to be quiet, concentrated or sitting still. When starfleet and the high command had put the _Talrhia_ on the mission to bring the girl to the _Enterprise_ Sukan had acknowledged it as an easy mission, but it had turned out not to be so easy. The girl stayed at the bridge most of the time because she began to get bored at her quarters far to soon. And there, at the bridge, she did the best she could to disturb the most of the Vulcans she could.

"When do we arrive?" she now asked and with a look at his controls Sukan had to pull himself together to not let out a relieved sigh.

"We will meet _Enterprise_  in fifteen minutes." He answered.

"Gee, that's great. Can't wait to see Trip again."

Sukan had not really understood why the chief engineer's younger sister had to be brought to _Enterprise _until he had spoken with Soval. The girl apparently had found out something very interesting, he hadn't been given further information. The fact was, that someone didn't like curious girls sticking their noses in things that don't concern them. Jen Turner was brought to _Enterprise _for her own safety.

Enterprise 

Archer just had to smile as he saw his best friend, Trip Tucker, hopping around like a small child. Even T'Pol noticed that the commander was excited, very excited.

"Commander! Is there any reason you are hopping around like a rabbit?" the Vulcan asked, eyebrow raised. Trip gave her a quizzing gaze.

"C'mon, T'Pol. I'm seeing my sister for the first time in four years now. Isn't that a reason to be excited?" he answered and then suddenly stopped. The three of them had arrived at the docking port and Trip waited for Jonathan to touch the button that would open the doors and reveal his younger sister Jen. But as they swished open, nobody was standing behind them.

"Seems as if your sister didn't share your joy to see her." T'Pol stated flatly and already wanted to turn around as suddenly a joyful scream came from the inside of the small corridor and a young girl jumped from the corner and threw the chief engineer down to the floor. The girl started tickling her brother as he began laughing and tried to stay away from his own hands the same time. Suddenly, Trip got up, grabbing Jen and embracing her in a big hug.

"Gods, I've missed ya so much Jennara. I'm so glad ya here." He muttered and brought her down to her own feet again. Jen smiled and leaned against her elder brother for a moment, just to turn around the next second and face Jon.

"Captain, I'm very very very pleased to meet ya." She grinned hugging Jon who she had known almost as long as Trip had. Then she turned to T'Pol and gave her brother a questioning look.

"Oh, this is Sub-Commander T'Pol, _Enterprise's _science and first officer." Trip introduced. T'Pol only nodded which made Jen laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" T'Pol asked.

"Just realised that nodding seems to be a habit ya Vulcans do very often." She giggled  and followed her brother, the captain and a confused T'Pol down the corridors of the starship. Like a wonder most of the senior staff had placed themselves just on the way to the girl's quarters and didn't miss the chance to get introduced (or introduce themselves) to her. Jen for her part liked all that very much. She found most of the crew to be very interesting and happy people (excepting the Vulcan, Vulcans were neither interesting nor happy) and was looking forward to having a great time aboard this ship. Like she did often, she did not think about why she was here. Jen was sure she was safe. Who could reach or even find her aboard a starship?

Trip's quarters 

Trip and Jen had been sitting in his quarters for hours now, thinking about their youth, playing silly card games and most of the time laughing.

"So dearest sister, when do ya plan to tell anyone why ya really here?" Trip suddenly asked, kind of concerned. Jen looked as if she was really thinking about it, but then she grinned.

"Not sure yet. We'll see. And now…..what about a big bowl of ice-cream?" 

Trip only smiled and led her to the mess hall. She had always been like this – not telling anybody if she didn't want to. He wasn't going to force her. Jen trusted him, he was sure about that, and if she wanted to speak she would speak.

Down at the mess hall there was nobody except one person. 

"Hey, T'Pol. Would ya mind it if we joined ya?" Trip shouted over to the Vulcan.

"Take a seat." Was the simple answer and the two Humans did so as soon as they had fetched their ice-cream. 

T'Pol was amazed (ok, Vulcans aren't amazed, so she's the nearest thing to that) by the fact how the siblings resembled to each other. They had the same blond hair, blue eyes and they had the same southern accent. This southern accent which had annoyed her at first but became more and more familiar and kind of pleasant in the Vulcan's ear. Jen was a small girl with blond hair that fell to her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue shirt and, to T'Pol's surprise, a short skirt which was swinging with every step the girl made.

"Something wrong?" Jen asked as she noticed the woman's look.

"I was just wondering what kind of clothes you are wearing. They're…..unfamiliar to me." T'Pol answered.

"Ya don't know this? Hey, it's Rock 'n' Roll." Jen grinned and took her brother's hand who had to twirl her around helplessly. Inside herself T'Pol noticed she had difficulties to suppress the smile that wished to creep up her lips. Trip, now a bit more relaxed, danced Rock 'n' Roll with his younger sister, hopping through the empty mess hall and turning her around very often. When they had finished, both of them seemed a little off breath.

"So, THAT'S Rock 'n' Roll." Jen stated before she let herself fall down on her chair in front of her ice-cream.

So, did you like it?

Please read and review.

Let's see what's going on with Jen….what's her secret and will she teach the whole crew Rock 'n' Roll :-) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks a lot to Lt.Commander Spooky who beta-read my story and helped me a lot. „Sara, run!" 

_„I can't!"_

_"Hurry up, they will catch us."_

_The four men watched the two girls run away. They smiled, knowing they had no chance of escape._

_"Tray, get them." One of the men ordered his companion. Tray went of quickly, his small rat-like eyes surveying the area around him. He soon caught up with the girls because he was a quick runner, the quickest one in Jack's Team. _

_"Running won't help you now." He shouted at Jack's daughter Sara and her best friend Jen. The sixteen year olds had heard and seen far too much _

_"Little girls shouldn't stick their noses in places they don't belong."_

_"You've got to leave without me Jen. Dad won't harm me but I'm not sure about you."_

_She let herself bump into Tray so he was busy keeping her while Jen could get off. The small girl ran as fast as she could always looking back and after some time, she didn't know whether it was an hour or a minute, she let herself fall down on the ground exhausted._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jen woke up with a scream. Her heartbeat was as fast as a car on an empty road and she felt her night-clothes sticking to her body from sweat. Her brother Trip who was sleeping in a bed at the other side of his quarters slowly woke up.

"Hey, what's up?" Trip immediately swung his legs out of his bed and stumbled over to the other side of the room, trying not to bump into too many things while walking through his dark quarters. When he arrived, he sat down next to his sister.

Jen didn't answer at once. She pulled her knees towards herself and stared out of the window.

"Just a nightmare." She whispered but she couldn't hide the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Ya sure?" Trip was really worried. Jen normally slept hours without hearing anything. If a group of elephants would walk over her bed, she normally wouldn't recognise it. But now she woke because of a simple nightmare? And crying? Though Jen was a small girl, a lot smaller than most girls at her age, she had never been very afraid and had always tried to be brave. 

"What was it about?" he asked, trying to find out what bothered her that much.

"Nothin' important." Jen lied. She couldn't tell him yet. She would have to do so soon enough. Jack wouldn't let her get away with the information she had about his dirty work. And Sara would not be able to stop him. Jen had never seen her best friend's father herself. When they'd met they'd mostly met at the Tucker's or at public places. And Jen had only once heard Jack's voice. It was a cold and cruel voice. Jen would never forget it. The only good thing this whole affair had was that Jack didn't know how she looked either. He had seen her run away with his daughter but it had been so dark that he could not have been able to really get a good look at her face. 

"Nothin' important? Jen, I bet that scream even woke up the warp engine. You can trust me. Just tell me about it." Trip begged. He was worried and concerned and he wanted to help his sister. But he knew she wouldn't  tell him the truth unless she wanted to.

"I can't. Not yet. I'll tell you. But not yet. Not yet."  

Trip sighed and put his arms around her. She gave in the hug and Trip stroke her hair slowly. Jen smiled. This was how he used to bring her to sleep when she had been three years, too.

"I'm not a small child anymore, ya know?" she asked. Trip saw her smile and was kind of relieved to see her at least a bit more happy again.

"That doesn't matter. I still love you my dear sister. Now go back to sleep, will ya?" Jen nodded and Trip went back to his bed. A quiet "Oh damnit" showed clearly that he had fallen over something. 

"Everything all right Trip?" Jen asked and when he said that he was ok she decided to try to get some more sleep. The nightmares would stop some day. She closed her eyes and sank back to her pillow. Trip observed her while she quickly fell asleep again. He was too tired to think about it for much longer but he made a mental note to ask her again tomorrow. Whether she liked it or not: He was her elder brother, he was responsible for her and he didn't want anything to happen to his sister. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night shift had been really quiet. The only sound that could be heard on the bridge was the beeping of T'Pol's console and the quiet humming of Lt. Treern who was singing old lullabies to himself, trying to stay awake by doing so.

When a loud bleep came from the communications station everyone was at first a bit startled , except T'Pol of course. When Lt. Treern finally managed to get there T'Pol had already taken the captain's chair and was looking at him.

"A ship's hailing us." Treern said.

"Why didn't we pick it up before?" T'Pol asked sharply.

"I, I don't know Sub-Commander. It seems as if it appeared on our sensors just a few seconds ago." Treern tried to rescue himself. 

"On screen!" T'Pol ordered before turning to the screen. She faced a human which was enough to make her raise an eyebrow.

"This is Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Starship Enterprise." She announced herself.

"Nice to meet you. This is Jack Terrison, captain of this ship." He introduced and then went on: "Sub-Commander, we are in the urgent need of technical assistance and medical help. If it is not too much I'd ask you to take me and my doctor aboard to speak to you and your captain in private." He asked. T'Pol considered this for a moment.

"I will wake Captain Archer and discuss the situation with him. Keep the comm open."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time this night Jen woke up with a feeling of blank horror.

//Oh my god.// she thought. //He is aboard.// she wanted to panic when she eased herself //He can't be. He can't have travelled this far. He can't.//


	3. Chapter 3

Trip rubbed his sleepy eyes as, for the second time this night, he woke up by his sister's scream. He yawned and sat up, trying to see something in the darkness.

"Jen?"

"I'm all right." She said but when Trip came over to her bed he saw tears falling down her cheeks. He sat down next to her, took her in his arms sighing and rubbed her back gently. He had to know what was bothering her this much. Jen curled herself up in his embrace and sat still for a few minutes. Trip didn't want to force her in telling him what upset her that much but he knew that he and his sister both needed sleep and that he didn't want her to be sad.

"Look girl, I know you're unhappy."

"I guess ya want to know what's up?"

Trip looked into her light blue eyes. He knew she'd decided that the time had come to tell him why she was here. //Funny// he thought //Some hours earlier she didn't want to tell me, though she was worried then, too.//

"Ya don't have to tell me, but I can't help ya if ya don't." he answered and lay his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Jen sighed deeply and then started to tell her brother the whole story:

"Ya know Sara, right? Sara Terrison my best friend. She was my best friend since we got to know each other at high school. No, don't interrupt me now. It's hard enough to tell this. Ya asked me someday why Sara always came to visit us and I was never at her house. I didn't understand that, too but I didn't mind either. It was fun goin' surfing, lying on the beach, ya know, all the things we did. Well, when ya were gone I began to get bored more quickly than normal. Ya know, no teasin' brother, no brother to tease….."

she smiled and Trip cuffed her side playfully. Jen went on, getting serious again.

"I'm gonna make it short. Sara got a cold or somethin' a few months after ya left and I had really NOTHING to do. It wasn't fun surfing alone and all that. I decided to visit her. That I had never been at her house before didn't mean I didn't know where she was living. I rang the bell and a young man opened, maybe nineteen. It was her brother, Jake, as she told me shortly after that. He didn't seem happy to have a guest but let me in nevertheless. Sara seemed happy to see me though also a bit concerned. She was a lot better already so she decided to show me the house. Gods, how did we get this stupid idea….?"

Trip began to feel concerned. His sister laughed kind of hysterically for a moment, then stood up and began walking up and down the room. She seemed to remember what had happened and shuddered.

"First everything went just fine. They had a nice kitchen. There were so much flowers. It looked so peaceful. Like every normal house."

She began shaking and Trip immediately stood up and hugged her protectively. Jen took deep breaths and after a while continued to tell him her story.

"We went on until we arrived at her father's working room. Sara said we had to be quit. She wasn't allowed to go in there but we did because we were silly. We hadn't been in there for long when we heard voices. From what I heard there were at least three men coming up. Sara began to panic, she said it was her father and we'd better hide. So we hid behind the curtains on a small desk. Ya know, there are things that only happen in really bad movies. I think we were the main characters of such a movie. We really wished not to hear what we heard but we couldn't cut our ears away, could we?"

She seemed to wait for something so Trip silently shook his head.

"Of course not, girl."

"They, they began to talk about a plan. We heard things about a strange species, called Franions, that are living sixty-nine light-years from earth. They said something about poison, about politics."

"What exactly do ya mean, Jen?"

"Sara's father seemed to be the leader. He wanted to send one of the men, I think his name was Tray, to get a poison. He wanted to go to the Franions' homeworld to kill some high politicians. From what I understood, the political structure of the Franions is very weak. They wanted to ruin it for another species to get the authority. That's the whole thing short."

"What species, did ya get that?"

Jen nodded.

"Klingons. I've never heard of them but they seem to be dangerous. All that would have been bad enough but just as we hoped they would leave again the desk broke together and they recognised we'd been there the whole time. We just ran. We ran as fast as we could. I didn't even get a closer look at Mr. Terrison or one of the other men. I think they didn't see my face, too. That was my luck. We ran out and they followed us, afraid that we could have heard the whole conversation. One of the men caught up with us. Sara let herself bump into him so he was slowed down and I could escape. Her father wouldn't harm her, she said. I, I just ran on. I didn't know what to do so I ran to the police station. I told them everything I heard but I didn't tell them the men's names. I just couldn't. I couldn't bring Sara in danger. She had risked so much, Do you understand what I mean?"

Trip had to let what he had just heard seek in. He had never imagined that Jen had been in such a great peril. He watched her with a horrified expression.

"Do you, do you think they're following you?"

That was when Jen started to cry again. Trip quickly pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly until she felt a little better. 

"I'm dreaming of him. I hear his voice. I'm so afraid Trip. What if they're following?"

Trip sighed and pulled her closer to him. 

"Nothing's gonna happen to ya, I promise, Jen. I'm here now. You're safe."

Jen nodded and rested her head against his shoulder when suddenly the com beeped. The siblings exchanged surprised looks and Trip rose up to answer it.

"Tucker?"

"Trip, this is Jon. T'Pol just made contact with a little vessel. The Captain, Jack Terrison wishes to come aboard with some of his crewmen who need medical assistance. Do you think you can join us?"

Trip heard Jen gasp in horror.

"Terrison?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. I already granted permission but I'd like to have you here, too. Is there a problem?"

"Cap'n, tell them they have to wait a few minutes. Jen and I need to tell you and T'Pol a story first."

20 minutes later, Captain's room

Jon stared at Jen severely. 

"And you are sure that his name was Jack Terrison."

Jen nodded and looked at Trip.

"I'm afraid, Trip."

"If this is the same man, than you sister is in great danger, Commander." T'Pol stated flatly. Trip met her gaze and then put his head in his hands.

"And what do you suggest you do? They already have permission to come aboard, it would be conspicuous if we now said that they aren't allowed to. They said they need medical assistance."

"Yeah, sure, but if they see a human child aboard, especially in contact with a man called Tucker they will know who she is immediately." Trip said.

"You are right, a human child with you is most conspicuous." Archer nodded.

The four of them were silent for a few minutes. Then suddenly T'Pol said:

"I suppose a Vulcan child would be much less conspicuous." 

Disclaimer: Paramount of course

A/N: Thanks to Spooky, my beta

A/N 2: Well, did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R, I'd really like to know what you're thinking of it.

*Nala*

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

„I suppose a Vulcan child would be much less conspicuous."

T'Pol's words hung in the room. Nobody said a word but everyone looked at the slim Vulcan. 

"Are you meaning what I think you're meaning?" Trip asked. T'Pol rose an eyebrow irritated. This man always succeeded in confusing her.

"As I don't know what you think I am meaning Commander, I cannot answer your question."

Trip felt like banging his head on the table. Had this woman always to take everything as it was said? She drove him crazy and not for the first time.

"Ok T'Pol. What ARE you meaning?" Archer interrupted the quarrel between his officers. 

"Jack Terrison is searching for a human teenager. It is impossible to lock Miss Tucker in her quarters because we don't know how long the repairs on his ship will take. They have great damage on their engines and life systems. It will be most likely that sooner or later one of Mr. Terrison's crew will see Jen. They will by now know that Commander Tucker is our chief engineer and as Captain Archer already said, they will quickly draw their conclusion when they see a human child." She resumed what had already been said.

"And……?" Trip asked impatiently.

"Jen will be more protected if she doesn't appear human but Vulcan."

The senior crew looked at the science officer.

"You mean, if we make her look like a Vulcan Terrison won't recognise her?" Archer asked.

"He's never seen my face. It could work."

Everyone looked at Jen now. She seemed to like the idea or at least to be willing to take the risk. As they realised that there were hardly other opportunities everyone suddenly began to get hectic.

"Yeah, ya could stay at T'Pol's quarters, as her sister. Ya came with a Vulcan ship so they will think they brought her some company or sort of." Trip said, getting up.

"If ya both would accompany me to sickbay Phlox could work on some physical changes which will have to be done." he mused and went to the door, waving at T'Pol and Jen to drag them with him.

"Excuse me, everyone." Archer suddenly said. "Doesn't anyone want to hear if the Captain's all right with that plan?"

"I'm sorry Captain." Trip sank down into his chair again. Archer sighed, than smiled.

"It's a great plan. Get to work everyone. I'll work on a excuse for Terrison. But hurry up. I won't be able to keep him off Enterprise for long with nearly all systems down."

Sickbay 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trip and T'Pol looked at each other as Jen came out of the separated area of sickbay in a hurry. Phlox and Hoshi hurried after her but she turned around in a defensive position.

"Ya won't do that!" she yelled at the officers.

"Ya won't cut my hair."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"Vulcan's don't wear their hair down, Jen. If you wish to look like a Vulcan, you will have to get your hair cut."

"But I……"

Before Jen was able to finish her sentence she felt Hoshi grab her pony tail and cut it off. She wanted to say something but when she saw her long blond strays fall down on the floor she simply buried her face in her hands and muttered.

"I don't want to see this. If ya mess it up, I'll be more than angry."

Hoshi smiled and continued to cut Jen's hair in the separated area.

"I don't understand why she finds it more important to have her hair as it was before than to look identically."

Trip sat down on a bed and shrugged.

"She loves her hair. She's always loved it. I can understand her. Looks like an angel." He answered and patted on the bed to have T'Pol sit next to him. The two knew that it would take Phlox and Hoshi a while to prepare everything. Trip was thankful that the communications officers helped them. Jen liked her very much and she had success in speaking to her.

"Humans seem to be very interested in their outward appearance."

Trip chuckled.

"Sure they are. Vulcans not?"

"No."

'And why do you look that good then every morning' Trip thought but was careful not to say it aloud. 

"You seem to worry a lot about your sister, Commander." T'Pol interrupted his thoughts.

"'Course I am. I love her. And I don't want to lose her."

The Vulcan seemed to think about this for a while, then she flatly stated:

"That is understandable."

"Yeah?"

T'Pol simply nodded. Trip leaned back and the two of them waited in silence. It seemed to be hours but after some time Phlox and Hoshi came back from the separated area of sickbay. They joined Trip and T'Pol and seemed to wait for something.

"Come on Jen!"

Hoshi called and finally Jen excited the area. Her hair was short like T'Pol's now and had a very similar colour. The colour of her eyes  seemed to be different, too and her ears were pointy. She looked very unhappy. Trip stood up, walked around his sister and finally hugged her.

"You're looking cute, girl."

Jen sniffed and leaned her head against his chest, banging it against it.

"Ya know how long it will take till it's long again?" she asked and looked at him. He know saw that her eyes were green. Jen realised his look and grinned:

"Contact lenses. They're cool, aren't they?"

Trip smiled and nodded. 

"Jen, come over here. This is a part of T'Pol's  DNA. I'll give this to you. It won't last forever but if our guests are somehow able to take a scan of you they will find Vulcan DNA."

He pressed a hypo against her neck and Jen thanked him.

"Now what?" she asked and was surprised as T'Pol lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be best if you accompany me to my quarters. There is a lot you will have to learn."

T'Pol's quarters 

"I don't eat meat because it is against my ethic, Sir. Plus, Plomeek soup suffices in filling my stomach."

Jen looked up at T'Pol.

"Was that ok?" she asked.

"You wouldn't say 'filling my stomach'."

"It has everything to keep my vital functions up?"

"This is better."

Jen sighed. She had passed the last two hours with learning the most important things about Vulcan behaviour. T'Pol had even showed her the meditating position. The Captain had proposed that she would join them and their guests at dinner. Trip had been angry as an injured bear but Jon had assured him that they wouldn't have any suspicions if nobody acted as if they had to have some. The two women heard the door bell ring and T'Pol gracefully rose and opened the door. It was Trip who came in. Jen immediately stood up but as she saw T'Pol's gaze she didn't run to her brother and threw her arms around him but stood straight with her hands folded neatly behind her back.

"Uhm, Jen, this you?"

Trip asked smiling.

"My name is T'Nira, Commander."

"I see. You seem to be well prepared. Come on ladies, dinner's ready. Our 'guests' are so excited to see Vulcans. And then even a young one." Trip grimaced to show that he still didn't think it was a good idea to take Jen, pardon, T'Nira to dinner. 

Jen stepped outside and was quickly followed by T'Pol. As the two walked next to each other Trip, who was behind them realised that T'Pol was a good teacher.

A/N: Please Please Please R&R.

Did you like it? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To make it less complicated I wrote T'Nira instead of Jen during this chapter every time one of Terrison's crew are in her company.

Jonathan Archer smiled as Jack Terrison grinned at the sight of the ribs placed in front of him. The rest of the dinner party was late, only the Captain, Jack and his son Jake were sitting in the Captain's mess and were awaiting the chief engineer, the science officer and her sister. That was at least what Archer had told his guests.

"Ah….this smells wonderful. I don't know when I last had such a meal in front of me." Jack said and smiled. His son remained silent. Archer realised that the two men didn't look like murderers or thieves at the first look but just like friendly men who needed some help with their ship.

"I'm sure the taste will please you, too. Normally chef does a great job." Archer answered and was happy that they didn't have to wait any longer because just at that moment the doors opened and revealed Trip and the "two" Vulcans. Jake looked interested as the two slim women sat next to each other opposite of him and his father. Trip and Archer sat on the head and the end of the table. T'Nira had difficulties in doing what T'Pol had just taught her: Keep calm, show no emotion. This was obviously the man who tried and was still trying to kill her.

T'Pol nodded as the chef placed a plate with salad in front of her. She watched T'Nira do the same and acknowledged that the girl indeed was a quick learner. She sat straight and no movement of her features showed her emotions.

"So you are the two only Vulcans on this ship?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"That is correct. I was assigned as Enterprise's science officer and as my sister lived with me for the last years she decided to accompany me." T'Pol answered dryly. Archer and Trip both looked at her in hidden astonishment.

_Gods, T'Pol. Ya lying really good. I'll never forget what ya doing for me and Jen right now. _Trip thought and watched his ribs which seemed to be very interesting.

"The two of them have served us a great help, more than once."  Archer told his guests.

"I can imagine that. Tell me, Vulcans hold a great deal to logic. Is this always so, even when they are young?" Jack asked and looked at the two women sitting opposite him. Again T'Pol answered while T'Nira ate her salad quietly.

"Vulcan children are taught the teachings of Surak from their early childhood."

"So, T'Nira, you don't go out at weekends, go dancing at a party or something like that? I mean, you are the only teenager on this ship. Isn't this boring for you?"

The ones who knew about the role playing game inside this room invisibly caught their breaths. T'Pol shot T'Nira a comforting glance.

"I spend my time learning about Enterprise's technical specifics. I don't see the use in going, as you said, to a party."

"So you never even danced Rock'n'Roll?"

Trip knew that this was dangerous.

"I am not familiar with this dance."

In her mind T'Pol had to say that Jen had resolved this situation very well. Jen loved Rock 'n' Roll, that had been one of the first things T'Pol had learned about her. But she seemed to be very aware of the danger of her situation.

"I could show you!" Jake spoke the first time since they were sitting at the dinner table. T'Nira looked up slowly.

"I don't think I can spare the time for that."

"It's easy. Back home I knew a girl who was just nuts about that dance. Her name was Jen Tucker. Commander, is she of your family? I have heard you are from Florida, too."

Trip coughed at this question. 

"Naw! Or, well, I don't know." He stuttered.

"You don't know?" Jack's voice sounded kind of alarmed and he watched Trip seriously.

"The Tucker family has lots of members and most of them are living in Florida. When I once visited Trip at home his mum showed me a picture of the family. Gee, there had to be fifty persons at least and Ms. Tucker had told me that six of her sisters and their families hadn't been able to come to the shooting." Archer explained instead of Trip. Jack looked somehow disappointed at that statement but nodded.

"So, T'Nira. What about some dancing lessons? I'm sure it would be fun." Jake grinned at the young Vulcan.

T'Nira didn't answer but instead looked at T'Pol. The science officer raised an eyebrow and told her 'sister':

"You may, if you like to."

Trip coughed as he heard this but T'Nira seemed to get T'Pol's point and then nodded at Jake.

"It is acceptable."

The rest of the dinner went smooth and after an hour or so everyone stood up.

"Captain Archer, I'm grateful that you agreed to help us. I don't think or ship would have made it much farther." Terrison said and shook Archer's hand.

"You're welcome."

At T'Pol's quarters 

"Oh damnit, did he have to bring this guy up. I really don't think taking lessons in something I'm really good at, and I can tell you I AM really good at dancing Rock'n'Roll, is going to be damn hard." Jen had thrown herself on the small bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"You will have to adapt."

"Yeah, sure!"

When the doorbell rang both women looked up. T'Pol, still sitting in front of her meditation candle, mentioned to Jen to sit down next to her and after she did this she called the person outside to come in. Jen was relieved to see it was Trip but when she recognised his angry look she got alarmed. 

"Hey Trip, what's up?" she asked as soon as the door had closed.

"Jen, would you please leave me alone with the Sub-Commander for a few minutes? Hoshi is in the mess hall, I'm sure she'd enjoy a talk with you." Trip said and the look on his face made sure he didn't accept a 'No' from his younger sister right now. Jen slowly stood up, straightened and then left the room with a last look at T'Pol who sat as calm as she had before. Jen had just left the room when Trip exploded.

"YOU MAY IF YOU LIKE TO? Are ya crazy?" he shouted at T'Pol who slowly got up.

"Have ya thought just for a minute in what a danger you're bringing my sister with this damn stupid remark? Yeah Jen, just go out with this boy, it doesn't matter that he's the son of the man who's trying to kill ya, just go." His voice was trembling with anger and with fear for his sister. T'Pol opened her mouth to say something but Trip did a step towards her so that she was standing with her back against the wall. 

"I, I'm sure ya didn't even think. Ya want to get rid of her? Is she too loud for your so sensitive ears? Is she being chaotic or why do ya get her in such a danger?"

"You are talking nonsense, Commander!" T'Pol answered as calm as possible. She could feel his breath against her skin as he brought his face close to hers.

"I am doing what?" he asked very quietly, but T'Pol could sense that he was extremely upset.

"Perhaps you should take a seat so I can explain." She tried to calm him but he took her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"No! Ya'll tell me right now. With me standing, with you standing."

"Fine!" Trip was surprised that she now seemed to be angry herself though she tried hard to hide it.

"Don't you think, Commander, that it would have been very suspicious to put her away from every conversation with those people? Terrison already brought up the topic Jen and if I had tried to get her away from it he would have been alarmed." Trip still had hold of her shoulders but his face softened as he heard her argument.

"Perhaps ya are right. But you don't know Jen like I do. She will not be able to hold her Vulcan mask in front of Jake when she is dancing." He now released her and sat down on her bed with his face in his hands.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly. I'm just……afraid."

T'Pol watched him for some seconds and then sat down in front of her meditation candle.

"Join me, Commander." She said calmly. 

"What?" he raised his heads and looked into her eyes but she just mentioned towards the place opposite to hers.

Trip slowly did as she said and then waited what she would do.

"Now take my hands."

After a short moment of hesitating he took her hands and slightly wondered how small and delicate they were in his big paws.

"Close your eyes."

Trip closed his eyes and suddenly was in another world.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was calm around him, calm and cool, like he was swimming in a blue sea. Trip's heated mind seemed to be cooled down by the calmness all around him.

"Can you hear my thoughts, Commander?" 

Her voice was quiet and calm and Trip suddenly realised that he was in T'Pol's mind or that she was in his mind or whatever. 

"Uhm, yes, I think so. What's happening?"

Trip was too astonished to be angry anymore. His curiosity was far more intense than his anger.

"We are meditating. It is a close form of meditation, close to a mind meld."

"Ya mean, our minds are one?"

"No! It is only close to a mind meld, as I said. Now try to calm down."

Trip did as she had said (or he tried to do so). He realised that his anger became less with every second he could feel the coolness of T'Pol's mind.

Through the coolness he could see that T'Pol was caring for him and for his sister. He knew he could be proud that she decided to show him this. A Vulcan who cared for someone – he hadn't ever heard of this.

He began to understand why T'Pol had told Jen to join Jake, he could see the pure logic but also the care behind it. And he began to feel much better. He smiled inwardly and tried to send T'Pol his thankfulness. He realised too late that perhaps he had sent a few more feelings to her that he normally wouldn't have told her. Care, his respect for her, friendship and a bit more than friendship. 

Suddenly the coolness stopped and he felt that T'Pol became unsure herself.

"What's happening?"

It took a while until he got an answer.

"I am unsure. The purpose of this meditation was to console you and to show you my intentions."

"But?"

"I am loosing control over our link."

Trip swallowed. He would not have been very afraid but he could feel that T'Pol was. And he could feel that she didn't want him to realise she could feel fear. Or that she could feel at all.

This was all very confusing but Trip realised that this time it was his turn to console her.

"Ok T'Pol, everything's all right. Just stay calm."

He could feel that she tried only for a short time.

"This should not be happening." He could hear her voice in his mind much more clearly. A few minutes ago he HAD heard her but it had been like she was speaking to him – only more personally. But now – he couldn't describe it, he could not only feel her coolness and calmness (which had by now nearly vanished) but also her deeper feelings which she had so neatly buried.

"I can't end it!"

Trip was sure that if T'Pol had been human she would have been screaming and crying of panic. Though T'Pol didn't scream or cry he could feel that she near the Vulcan equivalent of doing so. He didn't know what to do, so he took her hands and the next moment wished he wouldn't have done so. A bright flash of light flashed through their minds and then he could feel T'Pol even stronger than before. While he was thinking about how he could put this spooky thing to an end (not that he disliked it THAT much, he would have liked to explore T'Pol's mind a little further) he could hear her every now and then with a despaired "This should not be happening!"

"Ok T'Pol, this is not getting us anywhere. Now try to stay calm, ok? I don't know a lot about this things but try to concentrate on this link and let's try together to end it, ok? We can do this."

He felt her relax a little and he tried to concentrate fully on the link. He felt T'Pol doing the same and became more relaxed himself.

"Ok and now we'll try to end it. Together ok? I'm sure it will work."

T'Pol wasn't so sure but she tried to harmonise with Trip and suddenly she found herself sitting in front of him in her quarters. She felt a heavy dizziness coming over her and was glad to feel Trip's strong arms holding her a second later.

"Slowly T'Pol. I'd better bring you to sickbay." Trip began, but T'Pol shook her head which only caused more dizziness.

"I am only…..tired."

He could have sworn she was on the edge of crying so exhausted was she. She had of course put her cool mask up the moment they had been outside each other's mind but Trip, he didn't know why, still had the impression that he could feel her emotions. Not as clearly as before but still he could feel them. He decided not to tell her so he didn't upset her more than necessary and helped her to her bed.

Just as he went to turn the lights out the doors opened and Jen stepped inside. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the two of them for a moment.

"You are still here?" she addressed her brother.

"Yes! But I'll leave right now. Have a good night ladies." He wanted to dart off, but Jen hadn't heard enough yet.

"Has anything happened? You look confused and a bit tired."

The simultaneous "No!!!" came far too quick for Jen to believe it but she couldn't do anything as her brother left with a "I'll come and take a look at you two tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took me so long but I was on holiday for five weeks and then school got all of my attention. I hope I'll be able to post the next chappy sooner. As always, please R&R, and lots of thanks to Lt.Cmdr.Spooky who betaed this.

„Yeah, come in." Jen breathed deeply, knowing she would totally have to turn into T'Nira the moment she'd enter these quarters.

Hesitating for only a short moment she pushed the button and entered Enterprise's guest quarters where Jake Terrison was already waiting.

"So you decided to come?" he asked, standing up from his bed and walking over to her.

"Obviously I did." She answered and looked at him.

"I am unsure – how will we proceed?"

"Gee, T'Nira, relax a little. We are here to have a bit of fun, ok? Rock'n'Roll IS fun." Jake stretched his arms and legs. T'Nira watched him carefully as she saw his muscles play underneath his shirt and tried to remain cool and composed.

"Fun is irrelevant." 

Jake just laughed at her comment and went over to his bed to switch the music on. A few seconds later loud Rock'n'Roll music was sounding through his quarters. T'Nira remembered just in time that Vulcans were supposed to have sensitive ears and asked him sternly to decrease the volume.

"It's less fun if the music's less loud." Jake explained but T'Nira held to her *Vulcan* opinion.

"I knew this was a foolish attempt."

Jake rolled his eyes and decreased the volume.

"Ok, you win. If it makes you *that* uncomfortable, we'll do it in a lower volume."

T'Nira nodded and Jake went over to her and took her hands. T'Nira raised an eyebrow (she knew she couldn't do this as good as T'Pol) and gave him a questioning look. 

"It's ok. I have to take your hands for this kind of dance. Ok, now we have to do it like this……"

Two hours later

Jake let himself fall down on his bed after the doors to his quarters had closed behind the Vulcan. Sweat was dripping down his neck and he asked himself why he had never felt so exhausted after a simple dance. T'Nira had been a quick learner, though she had been a little stiff the whole time – he supposed that was normal for a Vulcan. He had been trying really hard to do what his father expected from him: To find out if T'Nira really was who she pretended to be but first he had been really occupied with showing that stubborn Vulcan how to do the dance and second she had given him no reason to be suspective.

He sighed and began to take off his shoes. He threw them carelessly in a corner and had just taken his shirt off as well as he realised that T'Nira had promised him to do another lesson tomorrow.

"She won't be very happy to find my smelly shoes there." He said to himself and put them into a cupboard. Taking the rest of his clothes off as well he stepped under the shower. He was just washing the sweat off his body as he heard his father's voice shouting into the bathroom.

"Hey Jake. Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I am. Give me two minutes."

He quickly showered, then put a towel around his waist and went over to his father who was sitting at the small desk.

"So, did you have fun, my son?" he asked without looking up from the Padd his was reading.

"Yeah, I had. I'm not so sure about T'Nira, but for me it was lots of fun."

"So, what do you think about the Sub-Commander's sister?"

"I don't know. I think she likes complaining. About the music being to loud, about me touching her, about a lot of other things. But that's the thing with Vulcan's: They have sensitive ears, they don't like to be touched. That's it, but I think I can deal with it. I invited her for another lesson tomorrow."

Jack looked up now and stared at his son for a while.

"You know, I wish that you would enjoy your time here Jake, but don't forget why we are here."

"I won't, Dad!" Jake answered but turned around so his Dad couldn't see his face.

He let himself fall down in a chair.

Jen began to walk as quick as possible. Finally reaching T'Pol's quarters she began taking her shoes off and throwing them around. One shoe landed on T'Pol's desk and the other one on Jen's bed.

'That makes three points' Jen began counting. She took off her jacket, closed her eyes and began to turn around herself, suddenly letting go off the jacket. She stopped, opened her eyes and jumped into the air when she saw that it had landed right on the head of the statue of Surak.

'and now we have eight points.'

The rest of her clothes landed in several other corners and places of T'Pol's quarters, her shirt taking several padds from the desk on it's way to the floor.

'Not bad' Jen thought and went into the shower. After having a quick shower she stepped outside and cocked her head to one side.

"Oh damn," she started saying, "I really made a mess in here. T'Pol's gonna be pissed when she sees this." She looked around, sighed and began to collect her clothes. It took her nearly half an hour to bring the room back to its original state but when she was finished she nodded, content with herself, and picked up her clothes to bring them into the bathroom. She had just entered it when she heard the room doors sliding open. 

"T'Pol, please, just tell me what happened yesterday and if ya want that I'll never speak with you again but please tell me. Ya know, I didn't do anything on purpose so……"

"It is not of any importance, Commander."

Jen got curious. 'A little overhearing won't do any harm.' She thought and went a bit closer to the bathroom door.

"If it wasn't of any importance ya wouldn't have avoided me the whole day."

"I did not avoid you."

"'Course ya did! Ya didn't even speak one word with me."

Jen raised her eyebrow. T'Pol had been, she didn't know how to say it, she hadn't been herself yesterday evening after Trip had left.

"That is not correct. I did speak with you. I told you that the modifications made at the……"

"Damnit T'Pol, ya know quite well that's not what I mean."

"There is no need to shout Commander."

T'Pol realised her own voiced had risen, too. She didn't know what to do. What had happened hadn't been Trip's fault but she felt exposed and vulnerable now as she knew he had got a view inside her. 

She wanted to add something as she suddenly heard a very low noise from the bathroom. She slowly went over to the door.

Trip began to get annoyed.

"Ok, what are you doing now?"

T'Pol didn't answer but opened the bathroom door to find Jen standing there bent over with her head in the shower.

"Jen!" Trip shouted surprised.

The girl took out her head which was dripping with water.

"Yeah? Oh, hi ya two. I didn't realise ya were here already." 

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and turned back to Trip. Jen did three crosses in her mind and thanked god for giving her the idea with the shower just in time. Although T'Pol had left the bathroom, Trip was still standing there.

"I guess that saved your head for today." He whispered.


End file.
